


Thunderstorm Cuddles

by haikitten



Category: Underfell (Fanmade), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikitten/pseuds/haikitten
Relationships: Sans (Underfell)/Reader
Kudos: 47





	Thunderstorm Cuddles

You were sitting in the window of the skelebros house, watching the rain come down and pitter-patter quickly against the window. Edge is away for the evening, so it’s just you and your man. He was watching TV, ultimately trying to block out the sound of the rain against the rooftop. You look over to him, thinking about that last time the two of you got caught in the rain. You chuckle to yourself, he looked like a wet, grumpy cat. You swear the fluff on his would be the death of you, one way or another.  
You look back over to the window just in time to see the lightning flash. You barely heard the quick and heavy footsteps as the thunder filled your ears and shook the house. You thought for a moment. Is he...running? Before you could make anymore of that thought, Red is shoving a bike helmet in your face. He also has one of his own.  
“Here! put this on!” he half yells, seeming spooked. You are absolutely confused.  
“Red, wha-what are you talking about? What are you doing with biking helmets?” you ask, confusion apparent in your voice. You look at his shocked face with one of confusion, and he seems frustrated that you won’t take the helmet. Why aren’t you protecting yourself?  
“for protection!”  
“Protection? From what?”  
Another round of lightning and thunder hit, him seeming more spooked and worried because why won’t you take the damn thing? “that!” he almost screeches. You blank at him for a short moment.  
You take the helmet from him and set it aside, hold his hand in yours. You force down small chuckles as you speak. “Oh, Red, we don’t need those. Look, I don’t know what’s happened to make you feel like you need them, but I promise that you don’t. We’re protected in the house. It’s just a thunderstorm, nothing to worry about. I promise. And I know how you feel about those.” He stops, contemplating your words. The helmet in his other hand starts to lower and you take that as an invitation. You quickly take the helmet from him, and sweep him off his feet and into your arms. You revel in the squeak this earns you.  
You sit on the couch, wrapping him up in your arms as you sit him in your lap. He looks up at you, confused. You smile warmly at him. “There’s nothing to worry about, babe. I’ll protect you.” You rub your thumb against his cheek. His face turns a bright shade of crimson, lighting up the dark room before another flash of lightning strikes. He buries his face in your chest, and you pull him tightly against your body. You pull a blanket over the two of you, adding another layer of warmth and comfort.  
You hold him tightly for a while, feeling him calm down and relax to his usual state. You lean down and press a loving kiss to his skull, feeling him relax completely, falling asleep.


End file.
